Sei
Sei, whose name is unknown to anyone including herself, is a Standard Mage who lives in the Housing Village M-4 and works in the teahouse up North at the Sacrarium. She is voiced by x ; her child voice is Sawashiro Miyuki ; and her singing voice is x Appearance Sei has light, silver-blue hair that is cut short. Her eyes have a subtle range of color which can change from a vibrantly bright blue to a muted grey color depending on the surrounding environment. Her normal everyday clothes consist of a white polo shirt, a yellow tie, a blue frilly skirt, white knee-high socks, and black mary jane shoes. She carries around in her pocket a small vial of bubbles attached to a pink lanyard, her mage item. Sei normally speaks with an accent that is of a English-Scottish hybrid, though the hybrid dialect is not her natural speech. Her normal accent comes from English origin, though her speech seems a bit old-mannered as if it had been from an earlier century. Along with that, she can speak French. History During her early childhood, Sei had lived with her father who was a baker. Her mother had died from an illness just before Sei was barely old enough to walk. Aside from that, she had lived a fairly decent childhood. A war was being fought against neighboring countries during this time. They didn't live a luxurious lifestyle but they lived a simplistic, decent life. She didn't have any friends because she stayed either inside at home or at the bakery that her father owned, and she never went to school because her father had taught her most of the basic skills she needed to know. Her life turned upsidedown when her father brought her to the circus. Ever since she could remember she had always dreamed of seeing the circus, and even as a child it had been her aspiration to become part of a circus troupe. At the circus she had went to, a family of high standing and political importance of the city had also come to attend. During the middle of the intermission of the performance, she had separated from her father, but at that very same time the circus tent was sabotaged and set aflame for reasons unknown. Trying to find her father, she ran back to the tent against the wave of oncoming audience members who were trying to escape from the burning debris. When Sei found her father, he was trapped under the a burning pile of what was once the tent's support structure. Before she was able to reach out to him she was taken away by a straggler who had lagged behind in the rush to escape the tent. A large chunk of the structure collapsed just as they had gotten away and killed her father. She spent her preadolescent years in orphanages. The orphange was a place she greatly despised, going so far as to trying to escape from it many times only to be taken back again and again. There is little to no information about this time during her life as of now. The time after her life in the orphanages is still a mystery. There are obvious signs of her adoption along with several other children. However, there are only minute clues spread out here and there that hint at the identity of her adopter; a wealthy man who looks like someone she had known before. Her life had turned out for the worst when the children began to die one by one. Why and for what reason they had died is still unknown. Mage Abilities Normal Attack: ''' Shining Nocturne - From her wand she can create bubbles that range from 3 cm (average size of a bubble) up to 75 cm (about the size of a really big exercise ball). Not only are they colorful in sight but quite useful and sturdy as well. There are three colors of bubbles that can be used. : Bubbles Sturdy enough to jump on and springy enough to bounce up to 7 feet up in the air. : Bubbles Squishy and pliable enough to cushion a safe landing. : Bubbles Hard and solid enough to be thrown at enemies before popping after impact. Mostly used for distraction or obstructing your opponent's path. - A musical composition that has a romantic or dreamy character with nocturnal associations. '''Special Attack: Grandioso Prism - A multitude of small, multicolored bubbles surround the area, suspended in the air. When any person, enemy, or even an object touches a bubble, it will explode and cause great damage. - Word to indicate that the movement or entire composition is to be played grandly. Relationships Acceso Lantus - Coworker Aden Runia - ??? Aelia Lynn - Trusted Friend Caelen Exeter - Friend Caidric Nathaniel Valentine - Acquaintance ??? (Cen) - ??? Chia - Acquaintance Darcy - ??? Dove Tessler - Acquaintance deceased Eisha Rein - General Dislike/Acquaintance Eleonares Autumn - Friend Eon Horloge - Good Friend Ethan Lemieux - Acquaintance deceased Haku Tachibana - Friend Hertz Fortissimo - Acquaintance Icar Celes - Acquaintance Jamie Park - Boss Jean Louis - Good Friend, Olympics Teammate Jousuke Kisaragi - Friend Kohl Emmerson - Acquaintance Kyler Strike - Friend [ deceased ] Lait - Friend Lei Sun (Evelyn) - Acquaintance Lozaria Freyg - Friend Mari Mouton - Acquaintence Meruru Harvenshire - Acquaintance Nathan J. Fredrich - Acquaintance Noah - Friend Owen O'Byrne - Friend Parcel - Friend Percival - Acquaintance Piracluse Arran - Acquaintance Racquel Monet - Friend, Olympics Teammate Roku Tachibana - Trusted Friend, [ deceased ] Roxanne Ryvers - Acquaintance Rui Kyros - Friend Ruzai Locke - Friend (???) Sedric Fuchs - Friend Shang Feng - Acquaintance Sheila Barlec - Friend Sion - Trusted Friend Steiler Silphic - Friend (???) Tarot - Acquaintance Theodore Sith - Friend (???) Xiang Durant - General Dislike Trivia tba Music List of Music Themes Earlier Concepts 2008-2009: Sei was first created as a anime fan-character, but that's of the dark ages explicit detail will not be mentioned here. January 2011: '''Sei was placed in an RP group called Arcadia Academy (no longer existing). There she was still 16, but was a gijinka'd moonrabbit who had a past that was so incredibly mary-suish that it makes one question how the creator was even able to get into an RP group in the first place. Some of her characteristics and basic background began here, such as her dislike for touching the hands of others (but for the reason that her arms and hands were burned), dislike of fire, interest in the circus (originally she had been from a circus troupe herself), and the ultimate end of the circus she had gone to (it had been burned down and attacked by bandits). Her hair was a dark-grey color, lighter gray rabbit ears, cerulean blue eyes, and her sleeves were constantly covered over her hands. Sei also had a moonrabbit familiar who went by the name Rei. Her full name used to be Sei Celeste. '''August 2011: '''Sei was pulled out of Arcadia Academy and placed in Tachikawa High where her name changed to Hikari Hojo. Her personality went through a 360 degree turn from outgoing, loud, and boisterous circus performer to a quiet, reserved, and sickly 17 year old high school student. None of this was actually used for the development of Sei's character now. However, the hair had gotten considerably lighter, more light gray now, and her eyes were incredibly shiny-shiny-desu-oh-my-gosh-how-do-I-color-this-lol-addition-tool-everywhere blue. In the end she was pulled out because of the lack of interaction between other peoples characters. '''August 2011: And somehow Mochi thought it was a good idea to stick Sei into another AU at the same time! An application was made for Sei for Minispris, but was ultimately rejected in the end. April 2012-Presnt Time: MAGE was found through a friend and when announcements for potential rps were announced Sei was the first choice to be used to apply. After a few months of potential rps Sei was accepted and her character continues to develop on to today. Category:Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Standard Mage Category:Female